Choices
by sallie002000
Summary: Rogue's the only one who agrees to Kitty and Lance dating, but will she find love herself?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

"Ah'm not sure." Rogue said.

"Please Rogue." Kitty Pryde pleaded with her roommate. "Just for like tonight."

Rogue sighed. "Fahne."

Kitty squealed. "This is going to be like so much fun, thanks Rogue."

"Ah know ah'm goin` ta regret this." She told herself as Kitty ran off to tell the professor.

Kitty was going out on a date with Lance Alvers, which Professor Xavier agreed to, but one catch. Kitty had gotten someone from the mansion to go with them. Scott Summers was more then happy to volunteer, as was Kurt Wagner, mostly since they both disliked Lance. After an hour of begging and pleading Rogue had finally gave in. "It's a nice thing for you to do for Kitty." Jean Grey said entering they're room. She had ran into Kitty who was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Well, ah'm tha only one who can stand him besides Kitty."

"So man any word from Kitty?" Pietro Maximoff asked Lance.

"Not yet." Lance said jumping to his feet when he heard the phone ring. "Hello?"

"Lance, I can like go." Kitty said happily.

"That's cool, but who's dragging along with us?"

"Rogue."

"All right, I'll pick both of you up in a half an hour."

"Like okay, bye."

"Bye." He said hanging up the phone and sighed. "Well, our little chaperone could have been worse."

"Who is it?" Pietro asked.

"Rogue."

"You can find out why she turned into a traitor."

"Who turned into a traitor, yo?" Todd Tolanski asked as he jumped down the stairs and into the room.

"Roguey." He said using his nickname he always used for her.

"That's easy." Todd said. "She left us to be closer to Summers, yo."

Pietro shot him a look. "I seriously don't think so. Well, Lance who's going to keep Rogue company while you and Kitty are on your date?"

Lance chuckled. "You volunteering yourself?"

"Of course, I have a few questions for Rogue." He said grinning.

"Rogue remember not to let either of them out of your sight." Scott told her as she was putting her shoes on.

"Scott, ah'm not goin` ta baby-sit `em an` if they slip away ah'm not goin` ta do nothin` `bout it."

"Rogue this is important okay." Scott told her sighing. "They may try to get Kitty to join up with them."

"Now why would they wanta do somethin` lahke that? Oh, that's right cus ah used ta be part of tha Brotherhood, till ya`ll changed mah mind." She said standing up.

"Rogue..."

"They'll be fahne Scott." She said leaving her in her room as she walked downstairs. "Lance here yet?"

"No, we have like five more minutes." Kitty said eyeing her. "Why are you like so eager to go all of the sudden?"

"Ta get away from tha people who don` want ya ta date Lance."

"Oh, well like sorry you have to totally go through that?"

"Don` worry `bout it. Ah told Scott that if ya two slipped away that ah wasn` goin` ta make a big deal out of it an' go after ya`ll."

"How close were you and like Lance when you were part of the Brotherhood?"

"Well, Lance was tha only one ah could stand there, till Pietro came sort of. Our rooms were right next ta each other and we would talk all night, but made sure Mystique didn` hear us."

"Oh." Kitty said smiling. "Did you like ever have a crush on Lance or Pietro?"

Rogue eyed Kitty. "No, ah nevah had a crush on either of `em. Ah know what yer tryin` ta do Kitty."

"But it would totally be cool." Kitty said having stars in her eyes. "I would be like dating Lance you could like date Pietro."

"Who's dating Maximoff?" Evan Daniels asked coming downstairs.

"No one." Rogue told him.

"Yet." Kitty giggled.

"Well, whoever does date Maximoff I'd feel sorry for them."

"And like why is that?"

"Dude, he's a total flirt and the girl would have to go watching him flirt with every other girl possible."

"He's gotta point there."

Kurt bampfed into the room sadly. "What's wrong?" Evan asked him.

"He's here."

"Like come on Rogue." She said grabbing her arm and pulled her outside.

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lance wasn't alone in his jeep. Pietro was with him. "Forget it." She said heading back into the house, but Kitty grabbed her arm.

"Rogue come on, you like totally promised."

"Yea, that was before ah knew he was goin` along with us."

"Hey Kitty, Roguey." Lance said smiling at them. "Hope you don't mind Rogue. Pietro decided to tag along as well."

"An` if ah do?"

"Come on Rogue, it won't be so bad." Pietro said grinning.

"Hey what's Pietro doing here?" Scott asked looking out the window.

"What?!" Evan gasped going to the window and glared. "That's it Rogue and Kitty aren't going." He said heading towards the door to open it but it wouldn't. "Jean..."

"Sorry Evan." Jean said coming from behind him. "But Kitty does like Lance. They probably only brought Pietro so Rogue would have someone to talk to."

"Then I should have gone instead."

'Rogue, Kitty, I suggest you two get out of here before the guys break down the door, especially Evan.' Both girls heard Jean in they're head. Glancing at each other they got into the jeep. "Like drive." Kitty told him.

Lance obeyed and took off. "What's going on?"

"Just some guys who aren` happy `bout Kitty datin` ya."

"Well, Roguey you seem to be the only who doesn't care about Kitty and me dating." Lance said looking in his review mirror at her.

"Ah'm tha only one of `em that knows ya."

"So Rogue, the most important question of the evening." Pietro said smiling at her. "Why did you leave us?"

"Ya know why ah left, Pietro."

"No, I don't." He said. "And if you say you left cause of Summers that's not a good enough answer."

Rogue sighed. "Ah left cus ah wasn` happy there. Mystique she told me stuff an` it was all lies."

"Well, if you ever come back you're room is still open, Roguey."

Kitty noticed that Rogue never answered him. "So like where are we going?"

"Not really sure." Lance said.

"Oh that's original." Pietro said. Rogue smacked his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Fer ya ta keep quiet."

"Well, how's pizza sound?" Lance asked.

"Sure, we didn't like eat yet." Kitty said smiling at him. "Rogue is that like okay with you?"

"It's fahne."

"Good, come on maybe we can get a booth." Pietro said.

"Evan would you please stop pacing." Jean told him.

"I can't." He said as he continued until he fell. "Ow."

Jean, Scott, and Kurt looked at Evan lying on his back as near his feet was a small patch of ice. "Bobby."

"Sorry, but he was driving me crazy." Robert 'Bobby' Drake said. "Why is he pacing any ways?"

"Cause Keety and Rogue are out vith Lance and Pietro." Kurt said.

"Rogue's out with Pietro?" He asked as his face went white.

Jean gave Scott a knowing look and then looked at Bobby. "Not like that. Rogue's there chaperoning Lance and Kitty, but I guess Pietro was also going to chaperone them." She said knowing Bobby had a small crush on Rogue, she also knew Evan did as well.

"This is like good." Kitty said taking a bite of her second slice of pizza.

"Kitty ya might wanta slow down a bit. Ah mean if ah brought ya home lookin` like Fred, ah don` think ah'll be livin` that long."

"Now why would they ever want to kill someone like you, Roguey?"

"Probably cause they found out she was always like covering for me when I was like out with you."

"It wasn` mah fault they found out." Rogue said taking a small bite of her pizza slice.

"How'd they find out?" Pietro asked her.

"Ah was tryin` ta sneak Kitty back in tha house after curfew an` Logan was there."

"Boy he was like so mad. Mr. Logan ended up waking up like the whole mansion."

"Yea tha professor wasn` that happy `bout it, but he got over it."

"He must have otherwise you two wouldn't be here." Lance said.

Scott glanced up at the clock. It was quarter to ten, and curfew was at ten. "They've been gone all afternoon."

"Scott, they're probably having a good time." Jean told him. "Rogue and Kitty are probably having a good time that's all."

"How could they have a good time with those two delinquents?" Evan asked.

"Maybe cus we went bowlin` after we had pizza." Rogue's voice said from the doorway where she wand Kitty were standing.

"How many games did you guys bowl?" Scott asked.

"Three, I think." Kitty said. "Well, we're like going to bed."

"Hold it, there half-pint." Logan said standing in they're way. "Aren't you going to tell them how it went?"

"It went like good."

"Stripes?"

"It was fahne, Logan. Ya don` hafta worry `bout us. We can take care of ourselves."

"They didn't try anything did they?" Evan asked.

"No, they were like perfect gentlemen." Kitty giggled.

"At least till Duncan an` his friends showed up at the bowlin` alley." Rogue said slightly smiling. "Now that was interestin` ta watch."

"What happened?" Scott asked walking towards them.

"Like nothing." Kitty said grabbing Rogue's arm using her power to phase them both past Logan and they ran upstairs phasing into the bedroom. "How long do you like guess until they come up here?"

"Ah'm guessin` fifteen seconds." Rogue said as there was a knock at the door. "Or one. Who is it?"

"It's me Bobby."

Rogue sighed and walked towards the door letting Bobby in and shut the door behind them. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey, um.. they said you were out with Pietro and Lance tonight and I just wanted to make sure you girls got home okay."

Kitty suppressed a giggle. She knew Bobby had a crush on Rogue, even if she was oblivious to it. "We made it like home okay."

There was another knock on the door. "We're not talkin` `bout tonight." rogue called.

"Come on Rogue, let us in." Evan said.

"Vell, no problem there." Kurt said appearing behind Kitty, who had screamed cause he scared her.

"Kurt!"

"Sorry, Keety." He said smiling mischievously. "How did you get in here?" He asked Bobby.

"Rogue let me in."

Kurt glanced at Rogue who shrugged. "Bobby's a lot nicer then ya`ll are an` he wasn` pressurin` us with questions."

"Where are you going?" Lance asked Pietro who had a rose in his hands at one in the morning. He was up watching television cause he couldn't sleep.

"Um.. no where."

"Right, you're going to visit Roguey right?"

Pietro blushed slightly. "Maybe."

"Well, be careful that you're not caught."

"Right." He said grinning as he sped off to the institute. He easily made it into the house and went towards the bedroom Rogue and Kitty shared. He opened the door slowly and saw Rogue and Kitty fast asleep. He walked over to Rogue's bed and smiled at her. She looked like an angel sleeping to him. He set the rose on next to her head on her pillow and went back home.

"Oh my like god!" Rogue heard Kitty squeal quietly so not to alert everyone.

Rogue groaned. "What?"

"Look." Rogue turned her head and saw a rose on her bed. "Who?"

"I don't know. I like looked and it was there for you."

Rogue sat up and held the rose. "Ah wonder who gave this ta me."

"Well who do you wish it like was?"

"Kitty..."

"Like bye." She said going downstairs for breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later Rogue came downstairs for breakfast as well where everyone was waiting. "That's a beautiful rose, Rogue." Ororo Munroe said.

"Thanks."

"Who gave it to you?" Jean asked.

"Ah don` know."

"It was like on her pillow next to her head when she woke up this morning." Kitty said happily. "So now we just have to like find out who gave it to her.

"Did any of ya come inta mah room an` leave this fer me?" Rogue asked the guys.

"No." They all said in unison shaking they're head. Bobby and Evan shook they're heads as well, even though they both had wished they did.

Well, how is it so far? Should this be a Rietro (Pietro/Rogue) , Bogue (Bobby/Rogue), or Rovan (Evan/Rogue)? What do you want to happen next?


	2. 

"Well, come on so we're not late." Scott said.

"I'll put this in some water for you if you wish." Ororo told Rogue.

"Sure, dat would be nice." She said grabbing her backpack as they left for school.

"So you think like Pietro gave it to you?" Kitty asked Rogue as the got out of Scott's jeep.

"Ah don` know, but ah doubt it. Pietro ain` exactly the type ta send roses ta a girl." Rogue told her.

"But the guys said they didn't." Jean said joining in on they're conversation.

"Maybe you have like a secret admirer." Kitty giggled.

"Who could get inta tha Institute at night without settin` off the security system or alertin` Logan."

"What about that guy you and Scott went to recruit over Christmas break?" Jean asked.

"Warren Worthington III?" Rogue asked.

"Yea, he can like fly over the security system, right?" Kitty whispered.

"Yea, but we haven` seen or spoken ta Warren since then an` we haven` seen Magneto either." She said whispering back. "An` besides he refused ta join us."

"So who do you think sent Rogue the rose?" Kurt asked Scott and Evan as they walked about five feet behind the girls who were whispering.

"I know I didn't." Evan said.

"Well, Bobby insists he didn't give it to her either." Scott said. "The only one I can think of being able to transcend our security system is Pietro."

"Well, let's hope it's not him." Evan growled softly.

"So are you going to tell her?" Lance asked as he saw the X-Girls heading towards them. mostly since they parked closer towards the school then they had.

"I don't know. Maybe I should keep her guessing." He said.

"Hey, pretty Kitty." Lance said grinning at her.

"Like hi Lance." Kitty said blushing slightly.

"So what exactly did you two do to Duncan last night?" Jean asked curiously.

"Come on Jean, don't you love surprises?" Pietro asked grinning. "Besides whatever gives you the idea we did something."

Kitty and Rogue exchanged glances. "Ah think ah see Risty now." Rogue said trying to slip away, but Pietro went in front of her blocking her exit.

"I thought you told me last night that Risty was visiting her sick grandmother in Michigan?"

"She was comin` back last night."

"Thought she left last night, Roguey?" Lance asked smiling.

"Well, here comes Duncan an` his friends." She snickered.

Jean looked over and gasped. Duncan and his friends had mixed minor injuries. Swollen lips, black eyes, swollen cheeks, and what looked like a broken nose. "What did you two do to them?"

"They pissed us off." Lance said folding his arms over his chest and leaned against his jeep.

"Alvers you and Maximoff are dead meat, you hear me?" Duncan said angrily.

"You name the place and time, Matthews and we'll be there." Pietro said.

Duncan glared at them as they walked into the school. "Nice look for Duncan." Scott said trying not to laugh.

"See if they try to like mess up our date again." Kitty said. "Oh and Rogue got a rose this morning."

"Kitty do ya hafta tell everyone?" rogue asked.

"Yes, cause we don't like know who gave it to you."

"Sorry we can't help you out in that department." Pietro said. "But we can ask around if you want us to."

"No dat's fahne." She told him.

"Okay so it's totally not Evan, Bobby or Pietro. Who could it be?" Kitty said thinking out loud.

****

Should I have Angel (Warren Worthington III) make a guest star appearance?

Ratings are Rietro: 12 Bogue: 6 Rovan: 2


	3. 3

Rogue sighed as she finished putting her books into her locker and headed out the door of Bayville High. Luckily it was Friday and she didn't have any homework to do over the weekend.

"Need a lift home?" A familiar voice asked as she turned and smiled.

"What are ya doin` here?"

"I figured I'd give your school a try." A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes told her. "So is the offer still open?"

"Ah guess so."

"Who's the major cutie talking to Rogue?" Tabitha asked eyeing the blonde.

Pietro spun around and glared. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said running over towards Rogue and the stranger in less then a minute. "Hey Rogue, who's your friend?"

"Hi Pietro." She said smiling at him. "This is Warren Worthington III. Warren this is Pietro Maximoff."

"Your name sounds kind of familiar." Pietro said thinking. "As in the billionaire?"

"Yea, that's me." Warren said chuckling.

"Then what are you doing here in Bayville? Don't you live in New York?"

"Pietro be nice." Rogue warned him.

"I do live in New York, but I decided to come and visit Rogue and Scott."

"Oh." He calmed down a bit when he added Scott's name.

"Ooh like cute guy near Rogue." Kitty squealed causing all the guys to turn they're head.

Scott chuckled. "It's Warren." He said walking over. "So you decided to give us a try?" Holding out his hand

"Yea, things were getting boring in New York." He said shaking his hand.

"When did ya fly in?" Rogue asked curiously.

"About a half an hour ago."

"Oh." she said sounding almost disappointed that he wasn't the one who sent her the rose, if it wasn't Warren, Bobby, Evan, or Bobby then who did?


	4. chapter 4

"So who was it?" Lance asked when they entered the Brotherhood house.

"You heard of that billionaire or something like that in New York?" Pietro asked.

"You mean that warren something?" Fred asked.

"Yea, Warren Worthington III, apparently during Christmas the 'New York Angel' everyone was talking about is him." He said.

"Wow, he's possibly cuter then Blue is." Tabitha said smiling as the four guys all gave her looks. 

"Whatever, yo." Todd said shaking his head.

*****************************

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Warren." The professor said shaking his hand. "But I don't understand what made you change your mind."

"I gave it a lot of thought to what Scott and Rogue had told me and figured I'd give it a chance." He said smiling at Rogue who smiled back.

"Yes, well I hope this will be very experiencing for you."

*****************************

"So what's so special about him?" Evan asked getting out a carton of ice cream.

"Beats me, Rogue seems to like him." Bobby said handing him a spoon.

"Yea, I hope it's only cause he saved her in New York when they had gone to recruit him and nothing more."

"So who do you think gave Rogue the rose?"

"I'm not sure, what about you?"

"I think it was Pietro, cause I didn't and you didn't."

*****************************

"Are you telling me they're like working together to find out who gave Rogue the rose?" Kitty asked.

"It seems that way." Jean told her. "It's obvious they're not trusting towards Warren."

"None of the guys are." Jubilee said as she, Amara, and Rahne entered the common room where Jean and Kitty were sitting.

"I'll say they all give him looks behind his backs." Rahne said

"They're just jealous of his looks that's all." Amara added.

"He is like really cute though." Kitty said smiling. "I like his eyes."

"Yeah, the blue is like memorizing." Jubilee said.

*****************************

Roberto shook his head. "How long are they going to talk about how great the new guy is?"

"Until he leaves." Ray said.

"Well, he does seem nice kind of and Rogue thinks he's okay." Jamie said.

"So does Scott." Kurt said. "I guess ve can give him a try."


	5. 5

"An this is yer room." Rogue said opening the wooden oak door exposing a large bedroom.

"Wow, this is almost as nice as my room in New York, only probably one-fourth of it's size." Warren joked.

"Well, ah'll let ya unpack an` see ya at six fer dinner." She said smiling as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

********************************

Pietro sighed as he looked through a book of small gifts that Tabitha had dropped off for him. He was trying to find the perfect gift for Rogue. Finally his eye caught a pendant. It was pure silver and gorgeous. Smiling he ran downstairs to talk to Tabitha. "Don't do that speedy." She said glaring at him.

"Sorry, but I was wondering how you order things from this book?"

"There's a number in the back of the book. You call it up, give the code number of the item, you want to purchase and they'll mail it to you. And send you the bill."

"Canyoudialformecause, I'msonervousandIprobbalywouldn'tdialthenumbercorrectly. Andtalkingatthisratetheywouldn'tbeabletounderstandme." He said quickly, but luckily Tabitha was able to translate what he has said.

"Sure, I'll call for you." She said taking the book and grabbed the phone. "What's the item?"

"Thatone." He said slightly blushing.

"Ooh, she'll like it." She said smiling. "Did you want it shipped over night?"

"Yea."

********************************

"So Rogue have you like thought of who could have sent you that totally pretty rose?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don` know Kitty. Ah mean it's obvious one of the guys are lyin` and Jean says Evan an` Bobby didn` an` Warren came in not dat long ago."

"So it totally likes has to be Pietro." Kitty said as she jumped on Rogue's bed.


	6. 6

Rogue jumped up and quickly covered Kitty's mouth. "Don` go blabbin` dat `round. Ya know how tha others feel `bout him."

"But it shouldn't matter cause like with Lance and me we don't really care."

"No, but ya still get a lecture every time ya get home by Scott. Makin` sure dat Lance didn` try anythin` on ya."

Kitty sighed as she plopped down on the bed so both girls were soon sitting. "I like guess so, but it was a nice rose."

Rogue blushed slightly. "Yea it was."

"An` if it was him we can like double date."

****************************************

Evan's face paled as he listened to the girls conversation and quickly walked away from they're door before they or someone else caught them and went into his room shutting the door. He wanted Rogue to be happy, but not with his enemy. If Pietro was the one who sent Rogue the rose he knew he wasn't done yet. He'd have to talk Bobby into helping him keep watch over the girl's room tonight. Maybe insert a small video camera only to face outside the window.

****************************************

"It'll be here right after school tomorrow." Tabitha said hanging up the phone.

"Thankyou.Thankyou.Thankyou." He said repeatedly smiling.

"Will you give it to her in person or still be mysterious?"

Pietro thought for a second. "I don't know."

"Well, you better think fast speedy. Otherwise by the rate your going both of you will be old and alone before you finally tell her."

****

What do you think Pietro should do? Keep himself mysterious or tell Rogue?


	7. 7

Warren smiled as he entered the dining room. "Good evening." He said taking an empty chair next to Rogue.

"Everyone, I think you know Warren Worthington III, also known as Angel." Professor Xavier said smiling.

"The famous like New York Angel." Kitty said.

"Yea, that's me." Warren said.

"I need to talk to you after dinner." Evan whispered to Bobby who nodded as everyone began to eat.

*************************************

"So you're getting her the pendant?" Lance asked.

"Yea, I just hope you likes it." Pietro sighed.

"She'll like it. I mean she liked the rose."

"Still, it's different though. That rose I kind of stole from a flower shop. I picked it up running by on the way home. This pendant I'm buying her. Did you ever buy anything for Kitty?"

Lance thought for a second. "No, I don't think I did. But any ways are you going to tell her or keep it a mystery?"

"I think I'll keep it a mystery this time. Next time though I'm going to gather all my courage and tell Rogue."

"Hey if you want I can get Kitty to find out if she likes you."

"Don'teventhinkofit.YouaskKittyifRoguelikesme,thenshe'llknowIwastheonewhogaveRoguetherose. She'lltellheraboutit." Pietro said quickly.

"All right. All right just calm down okay dude." Lance said.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous about what Rogue'll think about the pendant."

"She'll like it."

*************************************

"You want to what?!" Bobby asked shocked.

"Look, it's the only way to find out who left Rogue the rose. It's no doubt that whoever he is he'll come back again." Evan said.


	8. 8

Bobby shook his head. "Forget it, I'm not risking having Rogue mad at me for the rest of my life."

"But aren't you the least bit curious on who sent Rogue the rose?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts on this one dude." Evan said shaking his head. "Either your in or out."

Bobby sighed. "Fine, I'll help but if we get caught it was all your idea."

"It was." He said as they got to work before the girls would return to they're rooms.

*********************************

Rogue woke up prior to her alarm going off or to Kitty's and anxiously looked for another gift, but there wasn't one. Whoever it is, was probably doin` a one tahme deal."

"Did you get anything Rogue?" Kitty asked coming down for breakfast.

"There wasn` anythin` there this mornin`. Sorry Kitty." Her roommate said.

"Oh, well maybe later."

"I'll check it later since Rogue said she didn't get anything." Evan whispered to Bobby who nodded.

*********************************

"Pietro running around the house all morning isn't going to make time move quicker." Lance yelled.

"Whycan'toneofyouhaveatimepower. LiketofastforwarditsoIdon'thavetowaituntilschool'sover?"

"Speedy you have to calm down." Tabitha warned him. "You go to school all excited about getting the pendant and you'll give your secret away."


	9. 9

"So as you all think of your projects, please keep in mind that this is worth half your grade." Mrs. Bainbridge, the history teacher said as the bell rang. "Please have your topics tomorrow."

"So what are you thinking of having your topic on?" Scott asked Rogue.

"Ah don` really know yet. What `bout ya?"

Scott chuckled. "Not sure either. But too bad we couldn't work together."

"Yea." She said going to her locker and opened it. Slightly looking to see if anything was in it.

"So like nothing yet?" Kitty asked from behind her.

"No, ah think ah was expectin` too much, ya know. Ah mean why would anyone lahke the untouchable?"

"Stop thinking like so negatively." Kitty insisted. "It has to be someone." They said walking out of the door.

************************************

Pietro got home in less then five seconds, went in the door and opened it to see the deliveryman. H signed for the package and took it into the kitchen and opened it. Placed inside the jewelry box was the silver pendant he had ordered. Smiling he shut the small box and wrapped it quickly adding a small card and sped over to the Institute. He knew no one would be home from school yet and hurried to Rogue's room. Smiling to himself he placed the gift on her pillow and ran off, unaware of the camera Evan and Bubby had set up.

************************************

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't get your hopes up for nothing." Jean told Rogue.

"No yer just sayin` dat no one would ever think of me dat way."

"Rogue I'm sure someone out there likes you." Scott said smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Someone who couldn't care less about your powers."

"Way to put things Scott." Jean said brushing by them.

"So any one giving you like a secret eye today?" Kitty asked as they entered they're bedroom.

"Ah wasn't really lookin`. Ah mean what if Jean is right."

"Then who left the totally nice like wrapped present on your pillow?"

Rogue looked and saw the present. Both girls running to Rogue's bed as Rogue saw a card. "Well, like open it."

"Ah am." Rogue said slightly nervous.

__

Nothing can compare to your beauty, but more beauty. I hope you like it.

Secret Admirer

Kitty squealed. "It's so romantic, so just like open it."

"Ah'm gettin` there." Rogue said smiling as she carefully unwrapped the gift and gasped at the small jewelry box.

Jean who had heard Kitty squealed stopped by the room. "What's going on?"

"Rogue like got another present."

Jean entered the room and read the card. "Wow, what's the present?"

"Ah don` know yet." Rogue said undoing the lid and gasped. "Oh mah gawd."

Jean and Kitty gasped as well seeing the silver pendant. "It's like gorgeous."

"Wow, I take back what I said earlier to you Rogue. Someone really does like you."

Rogue took the pendant out of the box, walked towards Kitty's mirror and put it on. "How does it look?"

"Like it was made for you." Kitty said as Jean nodded in agreement.


	10. 10

"Hey, what's going on?" Warren asked entering the room.

"Rogue got another present, only like this time it cost money." Kitty said grinning.

Warren looked at the silver pendant and let out a low whistle. "I'll say someone did. Well, Rogue whomever this guy is he defiantly knows what looks good on you."

"Thanks, Warren." Rogue said slightly blushing.

***********************************

"So did you put it in her room?" Lance asked.

Pietro looked up. "Yea." He said dully.

"Why so blue then?"

"What if Rogue doesn't like it or someone claims to be the one sending the rose and the pendant to her?"

Lance sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Man stop putting yourself down would you. When Rogue still lived here you and her got along great."

"I know, but she lives with those X-Geeks now."

***********************************

Evan wondered upstairs towards Rogue's room. He looked and saw kitty, Jean, and Warren in there with her. "Is there a party going on in here and I wasn't invited?"

"No, Rogue got another present." Jean told him.

Evan's face fell slightly. "From who?"

"We're like not sure. Whoever he is like signed it from a secret admirer." Kitty giggled.

"Oh, well what did he get this time? Another rose, only a different color?"

"No, he got me a silver pendant." Rogue told him showing him.

Evan's eyes widened when he saw it. He remembered seeing the same pendant in a catalog from the jewelry shop, it was in his aunt's room. "Wow, it looks great." He said leaving.

***********************************

"Hey what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Come on." Evan said grabbing the younger boys arm and dragged him into his aunt's room and shut the door behind them. "What are we doing in here?" Bobby asked confused.

"Rogue got another present, yet this time it cost some money."

"How much money?"

Evan smiled as he found the catalog and flipped the page to the silver pendant and his eyes widened once again. "A lot of money."

"Let me see this." Bobby said looking at the price. "Wow!"

"Yea, so who do we know that has that much money?"

"The only person I could think of is Warren."

"Then let's check the video camera." Evan said snapping his fingers as he put the catalog away and boy boys left Ororo's room. "We'll have to wait until the girls leave the room."

As if on cue Rogue, Jean, and Kitty left the bedroom. Warren had flown out of the window to give his wings an exercise. "You keep watch." Evan told Bobby as he slipped into the bedroom. Walking towards the window he lifted up the curtain to reveal the hidden camera. Unhooking it he took it down and they both went into his room. "Now we'll see who Rogue's mysterious admirer is."

"Yea." Bobby said pushing play on the remote.

Watching just birds go flying by for the couple of hours, until the time on the tape shown five after three. Evan and Bobby's eyes widen as they discovered who Rogue's secret admirer was.


	11. 11

"Pietro!" Bobby and Evan gasped watching the tape.

"I knew that lying bastard had something to do with this."

"Should we tell Rogue?"

"No way." Evan said shaking his head. "We're going to deal with him our own way."

"I just hope Rogue forgives us." Bobby said quietly.

***********************************

"It's gorgeous Rogue." Ororo said smiling at her.

"Ah know. Ah just wished ah knew who sent it."

"Well, you said you got a note with it right?" Logan asked.

"Yea ah did."

"Maybe Mr. Logan can see if it like has a scent on it. Then we can totally find out whom like sent you it." Kitty said.

"Ah'll go get it." Rogue said going upstairs.

She passed Evan's room and heard him and Bobby arguing.

***********************************

"I'm just saying that she should know."

"Forget it Bobby." Evan told him. "We are not telling Rogue the truth."

"And when she finds out?"

"We'll have to find a way to keep her away from him."

"He's fast though."

"Not if we get the others on our side."

She heard Bobby let out a sigh. "Fine, but if Rogue finds out we set up that video camera in her room and caught on tape who her secret admirer is and we didn't tell her she's going to kill us."

"Cause she's not going to find out."

"What if he tells her?"

"Pietro Maximoff isn't going to tell Rogue that he was the one who sent her the rose and the pendant because he's not going to be anywhere near her. I'll make sure of it."

***********************************

Rogue gasped softly and hurried to her room. Finding the note she looked at the handwriting very closely. It was Pietro's, only written extremely neatly. Usually everything he wrote was written down as fast as he could talk. She had only one thing left to do. Confront her secret admirer.


	12. 12

Pietro had heard the doorbell and raced to answer the door before the others could get it. Opening it up he was shocked at who was there. "Um.. hi."

"Can ah come in?"

"Sure, come on in." Pietro said confused to why Rogue was there, but noticed she was wearing the pendant. "That's a nice pendant. Where'd you get it from?"

"Mah secret admirer an` ah think ah know who it is."

"You do?"

"Yea, ah do." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek so she wouldn't absorb his powers. "Thanks, Pietro."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well, ah over-heard Bobby an` Evan arguing. Apparently they both set up a hidden video camera in Kitty an` mahne's room to catch whoever was bringin` me presents."

"Oh." He said chuckling. "Um... do you like it?"

"Are ya kiddin` me?" She asked him in disbelief, just to see him sweat. "Ah love it."

"Good,causeIwasafraidyouweregoingtohateitandwhenyoufoundoutitwasmethatsentyouitthatyouwouldhatemetoo."

"Ah could never hate ya Pietro."

*******************************

"What's going on in there?" Fred asked.

"I can't see, yo." Todd complained.

"Move over you guys." Lance said.

"Does she like the pendant?" Tabitha asked.

The four mutants were spying on Pietro and Rogue from upstairs trying not to be caught. Tabitha lost her footing and they all came tumbling down. Pietro moved himself and Rogue quickly out of the way before they got trampled. "Nahce ta see ya`ll drop in."

"Well, you figured it out though." Lance said. "You did right?"

"She did." Pietro said putting both of his arms around Rogue who smiled up at him.

*******************************

"Then where did she go?" Evan asked.

"Rogue vouldn't have just left vithout telling one of us." Kurt said worried.

"She was like going upstairs to get the like note from her secret admirer and she like never came back. I like went up and she wasn't there." Kitty said near tears.

"We'll find her." Jean said comforting Kitty. "I'm sure she's just somewhere."

"Can the professor find her on Cerebro?" Bobby asked.

Scott shook his head. "He can only do that if she uses her powers and she hasn't."

"She could be in like major trouble though."

"Rogue knows how to take care of herself." Warren said.

Ororo sighed as she heard the phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Munroe, its um.. me, Rogue."

"Where are you child? Everyone is going frantic looking for you. Are you all right?"

"Ah'm fahne. Ah'm at tha Brotherhood place. Ah found out who mah secret admirer was an` came over ta thank him."

"Was it Pietro?"

Rogue giggled. "Yea it was him. Tell everyone ah'm fahne and ah'll be in a lil` bit, okay?"

"All right." Ororo said smiling as she hung up the phone and walked into the common room. "That was Rogue."

"Is she like okay?" Kitty asked.

"She's fine. She's going to be home in a little bit."

"Where did she go?" Scott asked.

"To talk with her secret admirer apparently."

Evan and Bobby exchanged looks. Rogue knew it was Pietro therefore they had no chance with her any more. "Well, at least he'll treat her right." Bobby said.

"Yea, right." Evan scuffed.

"Wait you two know who it is?" Jean asked.

"Well... um... yea."

"Vell vho zis it?"

"Ah'm home!"

Kitty jumped to her feet and ran to the front door and gasped. "Oh my like god!"

The others heard her and ran after her stopping quick in they're steps. "He's your secret admirer?"

"Yea." Rogue said blushing.

Pietro stood next to her with his arm around her waist. He had given her a ride home, well he carried her as he ran so it was kind of like giving her a ride home. "Surprise."

****

Thanks to all my reviewers on this story


End file.
